monster_strike_enjpfandomcom-20200213-history
Frequently Asked Questions
Frequently Asked Questions What happened to the Global version? Is this game getting an English release? : The global version of the game shut down in August 2017 - it is extremely unlikely that the game will ever receive another English release. :However, it is very easy to play the game without knowing any Japanese. How do I download and install the game? : Android: :Option 1 (recommended): *Download and install Monster Strike via QooApp (search "QooApp apk" or click here) : *Download and install Monster Strike within QooApp : *When the game receives an update it can be downloaded within QooApp :Option 2: *Download and install Monster Strike via apk (search "Monster Strike apk" and look for a recent release) *When the game receives an update a new apk needs to be installed : iOS: *Make a JP iTunes store account (instructions here) *Download and install モンスト off the JP app store :Once you have downloaded and installed the game, you will see a screen with three buttons - choose the middle option. : The next screen will ask for a username and provide an option to transfer another account. Should I reroll? How do I reroll? :It is entirely up to you whether or not to reroll, however, starting with a decent unit of your choice gives you a substantial headstart. : For information on how to reroll, refer to the guide here Note that the method to reset your account between rerolls depends on your platform. The fastest method to reroll is to install an android emulator such as Nox on your PC and reroll on multiple instances at the same time. :Android Phone (unrooted): *Delete app data from Settings > Apps > Monster Strike (note you will have to redownload the game data) :Android Emulator/Rooted Phone: #Open a file explorer app and go to data > data > then jp.co.mixi.monsterstrike. After that #Delete data10, data13, data14 and data16 .bin files (no game data will need to be redownloaded) :iOS: *Uninstall and reinstall the game Who should I reroll for? :Refer to the general tier list found here How do I host/join a co-op game? Once you click on a dungeon and select a difficulty, two options pop up - a blue and orange button. Press the left (blue) button to play the dungeon solo, and the right (orange)button to host a co-op game. :There are two co-op modes: :Social Co-op ::Hosting ::#Press the right (green) button that says 'LINE' ::#Hosting/Joining a co-op game firstly requires Line (Android/iOS) ::#Post the generated link anywhere on LINE and click the link ::#Copy and paste the link anywhere to share your game ::Joining :::*To join a co-op game just click on any co-op link ::Using a BBS app ::#There are several Japanese apps out there where people can post games or find games to join ::#One of the more popular apps is the Gamewith App, refer to this guideon Hosting/Joining a game on the Gamewith App :Local Co-op ::*Requires the host and guest to be in close proximity ::*There is no local co-op bonus chest in JP ::Hosting ::#Press the left (yellow) button ::Joining ::*On the main menu, press the right (green) button with a handshake How do I back up my account? #On the main menu press the bottom right button (question mark) #Scroll down to the bottom and press the yellow button #Press the red button that says XFLAG ID #Press the left button #Create an XFLAG ID account #Sign in to your XFLAG ID account #Press Yes to sync your XFLAG ID and MS account How do I purchase orbs? What payment methods can I use? :#Press the plus icon next to your orbs in the top right :#Press the button corresponding to your age, 20+ has no limit on orb purchases within a month : Android: '''Purchase through Google Play Store, it will prompt you to add a payment method (Paypal, Credit Card) : '''iOS: '''Purchase externally a JP iTunes card and redeem the code to add money to your JP iTunes account '''Which hatcher should I roll? Should I roll in the current hatcher? :If you are a newer player, it is recommended you save your orbs to roll in either Legends at the start of the month or Guardians in the middle of the month (highest 5* rates) :Once you have a stronger monster box, you can consider targeting a monster you want via the other hatchers. What's a max luck monster? Which monsters should I aim to max luck? :Whenever you fuse a monster into itself, the luck of the two monsters get added together. For non-hatcher monsters, this involves farming 99 copies of a monster and fusing it into one single monster. The main benefits of a max luck monster is that if you have one in the first slot of your team (for each player) you get two additional chests for clearing the dungeon. Other benefits include: max luck bonus, soul badge power, heart spawn chance, luck skill activation chance, 5 max luck requirement to enter colossal quests :Your first max luck monster should be Sanctuary Dragon, which is a reward for clearing the 6th Normal Quest/Trial. :There is no correct route to follow for your next max lucks, but you can refer to this Gamewith guide for the highest rated Extreme/Lethal max lucks What's Temple of Heroes? What's an ableberry? ' :The Temple of Heroes is a feature that unlocks at Rank 50 and allows you to obtain ableberries for your monsters. :*The temple dungeons rotate elements depending on the day of the week: for each element, there is a Time Trial dungeon and a Carnage Dungeon :*You can enter each temple dungeon once per day for free (tap on the orange blinking icon with a 0, choose an element, top option is time trial, second option is carnage - ignore the rest) :: :'Ableberries :*Every hatcher monster has at least one ableberry slot, with transcended monsters having an additional slot. Some farmable monsters can gain an ableberry slot if you farm two ML copies and fuse one into another. :*Ableberries can provide benefits such as additional bump combo damage, additional stats, bonus experience, additional medals and less taken damage :*You typically want to equip your monsters with S tier or high ableberries, which drop as gold berries. You can spend 12,000 medals to guarantee a gold berry drops at the end of the dungeon. :*Details for ableberries including translations can be found here What's the Library of Memories? How do I get X monster? :The Library of Memories is a feature that unlocks once you reach rank 70 and provides you a limited number of daily entries into: :*Most Savage, Extreme and Lethal difficulty dungeons (event, collaboration and relatively recent series excepted) :*Certain impossible difficulty dungeons being introduced into the library over time :The daily number of entries starts at 5 and increases by 1 for every 100 ranks attained. :: :*For more in-depth dungeon guides, the most complete resource is Gamewith's guides I can't read Japanese, what does X mean? :Maneuvering around the UI :Translations for Abilities :Translations for Options :Translations for Box Filter/Sort :Translations for Ableberries Why can't I enter this quest? :There are three types of quests in the game with hosting/joining restrictions: :: Colossal Quests: 5 max luck units are required to enter :: Ettika/Gernand within the Sacred Grounds: Clears of the three prior quests are required to enter :: Sealed Jades: The Tower of Champions must be cleared for that month to join Sealed Jades. There are additional restrictions for joining co-op Jades (refer to the Sealed Jades guide here) What does the yellow orb on the left hand side do? : The yellow orb is the Mondama (Monster Sharl) that you can roll once a month. : It gains points from logging in and clearing quests that cost stamina. : It starts at Level 1 but you should never roll the Mondama until it reaches at least Level 2, where it guarantees a 5* monster. : See the Mondama guide for more information.